mikuo
by blackcatchichi
Summary: just for fun


Mikuo Hatsune

June 22 at 1:36pm

(Open rp, seme needed for a clumsy uke)

I walk around the park with a sad expression on my face, I just got dumped by my ex boyfriend because I didn't want to have sex with him "I'm such a idiot why didn't I just let him do it" I close my eyes and sighed then I accidentally bump into(y/c) "I'm so sorry" I tried to get up but he pulled me closer and I blush hard

(Open rp, seme needed for a clumsy uke) I walk around the park with a sad expression on my face, I just got dumped by my ex boyfriend because I didn't want to have sex with him "I'm such a idiot why didn't I just let him do it" I close my eyes and sighed then I accidentally bump into(y/c) "I'm so sorry" I tried to get up but he pulled me closer and I blush hard

UnlikeUnlike ·

You, Deidara Senpia, Shannon Gill and 15 others like this.

50 of 291

View previous comments

Mikuo Hatsune I frown "but it is my fault, I told him something that got him really mad"

17 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper "Doesn't matter what's done is done." I smile patting your head. "I told you frowning isn't cute on you."

17 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I try to smile but I can't

17 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper I lift you up take you up to the bath house and scrub your back. "You shouldn't let something like that worry you. I told you I'm special."

17 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I look at you with a blank expression "I know that but I don't like causing trouble for you"

17 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper "You are not a burden or trouble. You are my cute little lover Kyo." I smile at you pat your head. Hand you the shower head to rinse the soap while i sit and clean myself.

17 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I blush a list as I look at you and smile a bit

17 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper "Hmm? What's with the red face." I reach hand out to head to the bath. "Maybe having your body covered in warm water with fresh scented flowers will calm you.

17 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I walk with you and get in the water

17 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper I smile i sit behind you and starts massaging your shoulder.

16 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I relax my body a bit

16 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper I then start kissing your neck. "Glad you relaxed."

16 hours ago · Edited · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I moan a little as you kiss my neck

16 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper I then slide my hand down to your private area. While still kissing your neck

16 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I moan louder in the kiss

16 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper Lift you up and side myself in.

16 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I moan and tremble

16 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper "Faster," with a smile on my face.

16 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I move my hips faster

16 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper "Good job." I start moaning by how excellent you are moving. I grab your waste and and start moving with you. Moving even more fast. Not even noticing that the maids are watching in silence.

16 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I moan louder and call your name

16 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper I smile from hearing my name from your lips. I then start jacking you off in my lap. You then start shaking i begin to feel something warm on my hand.

16 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I cum as I keep moving my hips

16 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper I haven't came yet so I'm enjoying your movement.

16 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I move my hips faster and moan louder

16 hours ago · Edited · Like

Mirhanda Cooper "You are a naughty boy." I smile grab your hips and start bouncing you with mine. Making you moan even louder. Grabbing my knees.

16 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune My body trembles and I cum again

16 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper The feel of you trembling makes me cum. I turn around finally notice all the maids were watching drooling.

15 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I pant hard and lay my head on your chest

15 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper I smile but has a twitch to it because my maids are perverts. "G-get out perverted maids. Hehe."

15 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune They quickly leave the bathroom and I fall asleep on your chest

15 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper I lift you up about the bath. Grab a towel lay you down on the towel on the bed start drying you off. I Run my fingers in your hair "exhausting day for you huh?"

15 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I smile a bit in my sleep and mumbled "I love you negi"

15 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper I smile after hearing that. "The kid loves easily." I slide some clothes on you. Tuck you in and kiss your forehead heading to the library.

15 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune After an hour I wake up and yawn and I don't see you so I decided to look around the mansion by myself

15 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper You open a random for hoping i was behind it, but it's a maid in A s&m outfit "hi young master would you like to join?" Asking while snapping the whip licking her lips. "This is my part-time job but i can do you for free."

15 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune My eyes widen "n-no thank you" I quickly close the door and keep looking for you

15 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper I'm standing behind you with s book in my Hand using my finger as a bookmark. "Told you be careful wondering. Just be lucky it was only the S&M room you opened. There are far worst." Saying this thinking back on the nightmare when he first inherited the mansion twitching eyebrow with twitching smile.

15 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I quickly hug you then I looked up at you "I'm sorry just got a little worried when you weren't in the bed"

14 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper "I told you i don't sleep. So i go to the library. How about this I'll read to you on the bed until you sleep. Then silently read to myself." I smile petting your head.

14 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I smile happily and nod my head "okay"

14 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper We walk back to the room. You climb into the bed laying your head on me. I'm reading {The Giver} not even a full sentence in you already fall asleep. I chuckle and finish reading silently.

14 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I cling to you and smile in my sleep

14 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper "Too cute." Rubbing your head while you sleep and I'm still reading.

14 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune I blush a bit feeling your hand on my head

14 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper I continue reading. Until i finished the book.

14 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune The next morning I wake up and yawn "good morning" I kiss your cheek

14 hours ago · Like

Mirhanda Cooper "Morning." I say smiling. "You slept well."

14 hours ago · Like

Mikuo Hatsune "Yes I slept well" I stretch a little


End file.
